


Artifical Crystals

by monochromeRainbows, Skylar_Matthews



Series: Dark Praxus [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Praxian parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeRainbows/pseuds/monochromeRainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece settled in an alternate future after chapter 28 of 'The Flaw in Every Crystal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifical Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extra treat for you guys that we wrote after finishing the third arc because we needed something less depressing. This way we get to showcase a bit more of the culture in different light, although it didn't come off quite as informative as I'd hoped... Oh well, enjoy. ^-^
> 
> Also, it starts off in the middle of thins but should be easy enough to understand if you know the 'verse.

"I know you said you refuse to go to another party," Prowl commented to the mound of blanket that was his mate presently. "But Searchlight promises this will be a completely different affair."

It didn't help his tone suggested he was trying to convince himself as well. 

Jazz's wings betrayed a myriad of emotions, from curious, to worried, to angry before the grey mech finally responded. "No."

Searchlight was interesting to him, if only because she seemed so strange, but there were certain risks just not worth taking for curiosity’s sake.

Prowl exvented slowly. If the femme wasn't such a strong supporter towards his promotion, he likely would have given up this fight by now. He had no interest in parties himself, and it sounded like she would be the only other Enforcer present so avoiding it would otherwise do nothing to his reputation.

"It can't be that horrible," the Praxian tried again. "And you don't seem to mind the advice she gave me at the last event."

Jazz thought about everything for a few moments. There was so many negatives to so few positives though that it really didn't seem worth it to go. "If we do go, and someone so much as touches me, I'm burning your house down."

Maybe that would be enough to dissuade Prowl from pressuring him to go.

"Unnecessary intentional contact," Prowl adjusted before offering an 'acceptance' with his wings. "You do not get to make trouble if someone brushes past because you were in the way.

"Will you get up now? Or are you going to shame us both by not looking your best?"

Jazz just gave an angry whine. Prowl wasn't supposed to agree to that! The Polyhexian reluctantly slunk off the bed before whipping the blanket at the enforcer. "I get to decide what is and isn't unnecessary got it?"

The blanket hit him before Prowl had processed that it was flying his way and hit the floor by his pedes. "You are picking that up," he informed his mate before responding to his comment. "And your definition of unnecessary can not stray too far from the literal one."

"Make me." Even a fight with Prowl ranked as better than being forced to another party, so maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"You will pick that up," Prowl stated casually. "After we return. Come along now."

Jazz gave a small huff, but complied with the orders. He didn't want to make it obvious he was trying to rile the other, and it seemed like nothing under full out rebellion would work and the Polyhexian didn't want to end up back in the closet again.

Prowl led them into the washrack, just the same as before the previous party. He didn't show it, but he was even more worried about this event than the last. At least he had attended Enforcer parties before. This was an entirely new situation. He was careful not to let his concern show however. If he did, it would only make it harder to convince Jazz they were going. 

Jazz was impatient during their washing this time, swatting away any help Prowl offered, and finishing as quickly as he could. He wasn't scared of the upcoming party this time, just very upset at Prowl for forcing him to another one so soon.

Soon enough they were ready and Prowl called up the address he had been given so he could get directions before leaving.

~~

The home they had been invited to was set solidly in the bluelight district. A less wealthy area, averaging a, well, average income but well known as a very family oriented community. The address they stopped and transformed in front of was easily a three berthroom place, although the overall size didn't quite match what Prowl had himself. It was a quaint place though, with a low fenced yard in front. That was something his own lacked, Prowl noted absently. Definitely a more family oriented design as the space was clearly for younglings.

They didn't even make it to the door before it opened and Searchlight peeked out. "I was wondering if you were gonna show at all," she commented in casual greeting as she ushered them in.

The moment they both entered the house Jazz could already tell this was going to be quite different than the last 'party' he had gone to and it unnerved him to no end.

The room she led them into was just as quaint. A sitting room with a couch, a low set table and a few chairs with bots occupying most of the seats. There were six others in total, three in various colors taking the chairs around the table with the remaining chair set further back, near a wall, and filled by a femme duo, one in grey tones, who were currently otherwise occupied. The last bot was another in greys. He knelt on the floor beside one end of the couch and once Searchlight led them to join her upon it, she reclaimed her spot where he was situated next to her legs.

Jazz followed Prowl until the reached the couch itself, pausing to wonder if he was allowed to sit on it, or if he was supposed to be on the floor like the other sub. Then came the question of what might be worse to risk; sitting on the couch and being punished or sitting on the floor and looking like an idiot if that was the wrong course of action.

Eventually the grey mech picked the couch, figuring it was Prowl's problem if he picked wrong, since Prowl never covered any party etiquette.

Prowl was careful as he settled himself onto the couch, still unsure how any of this would go and how he should act. That Jazz did too was only another thing to be worried over. This was unlike anything he'd experienced before.

"I take it this is that new one you told us about, right?" The speaker was a mech painted in gentle purples, seated directly across the table from Prowl. "You certainly were right about his mate being feisty."

"And you didn't believe me," Searchlight shot back. Her tone was suggestive of a youngling who'd just gotten away with some grand scheme. Complete with a glossa stuck out at an enemy.

The mech chuckled. "Well we certainly do now."

Searchlight turned her attention to the green femme seated at her end of the table as the other seated mech, this one in tan and brown, started a conversation on their side. "Oh, go join them already, 'Fire. Everyone knows you want to anyway."

The second femme glanced towards Prowl, but said nothing as she stood, wings tilted in a grateful gesture. Then she was up and walking over to the duo in the corner. They barely paused when she reached them, running her servos across the grey femme's wings.

Searchlight watched for an astrosecond then turned to Prowl. "So, welcome. I can tell you haven't been to one of these before but it's not too complicated. 'Wave over there is finally carrying and her mate and Surefire are making sure she gets all the energy she needs for a healthy sparkling. They're basically a trine but it's remained unofficial because they haven't decided how to restructure home life yet. Technically, Sureshot should be hosting but I offered so I could invite you as well. Typically a carrier might interface with everyone at the celebration but if I were you, I'd wait to be invited to donate."

"Understood," Prowl answered with a nod. It wasn't as though he was here for that purpose in any case.

When he said no more, Searchlight picked up the conversation again on a new topic. "About your mate now... What's his designation again?"

Prowl shared it easily, although uneasy on where this topic would go. "Jazz."

"You let him keep his designation then?"

That was an unexpected question and he hesitated on what to say. "I didn't know there was any other way."

"Some don't like their mates' original designations or find changing it helps with training." She shrugged, shaking her wings slightly. "There are various reasons and few good ones. Most of the replacement choices are so dull too, but his is nice.

"Jazz?" Searchlight then inquired, turning her attention to the other mech sharing her couch. "Stand for me? I want to look you over."

Jazz was more put off than ever after overhearing the conversation. Something about the idea of losing his designation made his plating bristle. Still the Polyhexian did as he was instructed and stood, even going so far as twirling once to be dramatic about it.

"A little faster than I wanted but that is good anticipation," Searchlight commented, almost like talking to herself out loud. "No obvious signs of damage so that bodes well.

"When was the last time he hurt you?" The inquiry was directed completely at Jazz. "You may speak freely. I do outrank your mate."

Jazz gave a shrug, and an 'I don't know' wing flick. He genuinely couldn't remember the last time Prowl had done anything to hurt him. "A while ago I guess?" It was more questioning than a real answer, but Jazz didn't have much to give.

"Hmm," Searchlight hummed. "You don't have any signs of recent injury either." She flashed him a smile. "And you do have some very nice lines to your frame. You definitely must have looked amazing with a few accents in just the right places. Something here," she brushed near the top of his hip plating, "and here," another casual touch, across his chest plating. "Maybe even something along your back as well. Just a hint of color to accentuate your features and make you look like fluid in motion when you moved, right?"

Jazz jumped a bit when he was touched, certainly not expecting it. He was quick to give Prowl a glare, to say THIS is unnecessary touching. 

"I had very nice paint, and decals before my... unexpected relocation." He informed her, perhaps a bit boldly.

"Do you have any image captures?"

This time she directed the question towards Prowl. He gave a negative wing flick before speaking. "It didn't seem necessary to take any, and I would prefer if you didn't touch. His reactions to contact are still chancy."

"Given what little I've observed, I could see why," the femme replied with a smirk that vanished before her next statement. "It's curious that you don't have that marked in his lists though."

"Lists?"

"Of course," Searchlight answered. "The lists attached to his public file that outline what you find acceptable and not. 'Off limits', 'by permission' and 'suitable punishments'. In gatherings like this they will be honored completely, while in more formal gatherings the former two each tend to drop a level..."

When he still seemed confused, she directed him to looking at her own mate's public file, then pinged over instructions on how to make the changes. As she watched, 'physical contact' started off the permission column and the off limit list gained 'interfacing'.

"Well that's unfortunate," she teased with a pout. "Here I was thinking about stealing him for a couple nights. I think he'd look beautiful with my Beatbox, don't you agree?"

The mech seated by her gave a subtle but visible affirmative wing flick and one of her servos went down to petting him. The attention was greatly appreciated and a smile appeared on his faceplates.

Jazz didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew he didn't like the implications. Lists, and being borrowed out and... "Maybe you're confused, but I'm not a pleasurebot." He at least tried not to seem antagonistic with his 'friendly reminder' to the femme.

"I never said you were," Searchlight answered easily. "But your creation city does create beautiful frames for outsiders and most I've seen quite enjoyed interfacing."

"You just want to see one of your fantasies played out," teased the tan mech from across the table.

"Oh hush you," she shot back but both bots wore smiles. "Besides," and now she looked back to Jazz. "My mate liked how you looked first so it was to be a request on his behalf."

"My frame is considered top quality by Polyhexian standards." The visored mech couldn't help a little bit of a brag, not being used to having so much positive attention on himself in such a long time.

"I can believe it," the femme replied, giving him another slow glance over. "But tell me, what _are_ your skills? What city traits were you created with?"

Jazz was smiling a bit by that time, almost glad to be able to show off for someone. "I was fortunate enough to be mentored in musical studies." He was trying to seem more informative than gloaty but it was something he would forever be proud of. "I've even performed outside of Polyhex... in Iacon."

"What sort of performances?" Searchlight's optics and field were both bright with cheer. It was clear she was enjoying the discussion. "Singer or instrumental?"

Jazz looked away for a nanoklik, almost embarrassed to be allowed to talk about himself so much, before replying. "Mostly instruments... I've had training in quite a few actually."

"That is quite impressive," she complimented him. "Enough training to simply play or did you master any?"

Across the table one of the mechs commented lowly about an 'outsider fetish' but other than a faint wing twitch which had him smirking, Searchlight disregarded the comment as she waited on Jazz's answer.

"I was supposed to keep training, I had a lot 'a skill with the Aghartan electro-bass, but life got in the way an' I ended up with a different job altogether." Jazz gave a bit of a shrug, subconsciously managing to relax enough to lean on the table to talk to the femme more comfortably.

"I think I've heard about those," the femme Enforcer commented excitedly. "They're supposed to be fairly complicated to learn, right? Can you still play?"

"If I had one." It was easy to tell Jazz was a bit bitter about this topic, but he tried to hide it. The one he owned before had been left at his apartment in Iacon, and therefore was never to be seen again.

"It is a shame our city doesn't sell instruments," she agreed solemnly. "But if you've got the credits, almost anything can get shipped in."

"Yeah, the getting in doesn't seem to be a problem, it's the getting out that is.”

Jazz looked over to Prowl, a bit curious that he had nothing to say on these matters, or on the matter of Jazz talking to casually, and comfortably, to Searchlight in the first place.

"I can't say I agree with you there," Searchlight countered. "But I do most of my work along the outer side of the wall."

Prowl regarded Jazz with a questioning wing tilt in response. He was still rather unsure himself how to act in this setting and thus had only been observing.

"Well, let me know when they're hiring,” the visored Polyhexian joked casually. He also gave Prowl a wing flick in return as if to say 'just checking'...

Searchlight laughed, but her wings moved in much different motions. Beside her, Beatbox gave a couple flutters of his own, then rose and walked off. The femme then looked to Prowl herself again. "If this is anything like he was before, I can see why you didn't want to change him. Quite the charmer. He must be fun in the berth too, right?"

Jazz's wings went up a bit in alarm, and embarrassment... He was only glad that she wasn't asking him directly about it... or even watching him suddenly fidget around a bit.

"That's a rather personal question," Prowl managed to reply. His wings were twitching wildly in the embarrassed way but he kept his tone almost even.

"Oh, come on," Searchlight prompted. "Surely you can tell me a little bit? What's he like best? Their horns are incredibly sensitive, if you hadn't already figured that out. Oh, and multiple overloads are highly favored too."

Jazz fought his own embarrassment to try to save Prowl from the femme's relentless questions. "We're... not that far yet,” he started, trying to get her attention. "I just got trained, so I-we haven't tried too much in the berth. Still getting comfortable with eachother, ya know?"

She looked between the pair, clear embarrassment radiating off them both. Then she laughed. "That's actually adorable."

Her mate returned then, carrying a tray of Energon cubes and treats. He started with the two mechs, who both refused anything, before visiting the trio in the corner. The femme in the chair was now the one not entertaining the carrying grey femme and she collected three cubes along with a few treats. Then Beatbox was back to the rest of them, holding the tray out in offering. His mate collected a few goodies as Prowl accepted a cube of Energon. When Jazz tried to collect anything though, the other Polyhexian pulled the tray back and instead offered him a cube of a different shade from his subspace.

Jazz accepted the energon with an appreciative wing flick. He studied the contents for a moment before taking a sip, genuinely surprised at the quality.

"Import?" he questioned.

Searchlight looked to her mate, then answered after his wing flick. "Not always, but that one is. A good brew, I take it?"

Jazz gave a small smile. "I'm pretty sure I know exactly where you ordered this from,” he explained. "Brings back memories."

He allowed himself to be lost in the taste of the energon for a little while before turning his helm to regard Searchlight's mate. "You lived around the art park then?" The energon had to be from that area, the cafes there were the only ones who used zinc in their mixes.

The mech hesitated, but then both flicked his wings in an affirmative and even nodded his helm. He had settled the tray with its remaining snacks on the table near Jazz but hadn't quite reclaimed his place by his mate yet. She was the one to speak however.

"He's curious how you know that and when you were in that area, if you ever were personally."

"I used to go there a lot actually." Jazz gave a short laugh after answering. "I lived a few blocks away..." He didn't elaborate further, specifically avoiding in which direction he lived to not implicate what his upbringing was like.

"He says you must have been from near the West-Central division because you've got such a nice adult frame," Searchlight relayed. The next was her own question though. "That must have been the rich district then? Although you're certainly sweet for a noble."

Jazz's wings fluttered a bit at the implications of him being a noble. "I'm... not... I mean, I'm not a noble, my frame was picked out by my mentor... he had all the credits not me."

Beatbox's wings went from curious as Jazz started answering to concerned curious as he ended and Searchlight suddenly pulled him down onto her lap. Holding him close as he started shaking, she began petting his helm with one servo while the other found his wings to stroke. "There's a lot he's trying to say, hold on," she commented out loud before dropping her tone to very soft. "It's alright. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you here..."

When Beatbox had finally calmed, Searchlight let her volume return to normal. "I didn't quite catch all of it but he was scared and worried for your sake over having a mentor and hoped you hadn't been hurt or... something, but I didn't recognize the term. He's sorry for being so curious and pushy too, and I think that covers all of it."

The grey mech's wings drooped sharply, as he realized Beatbox had probably grown up just like him, one of the unwanted sparklings…

"That's what happened to him isn't it?" He asked bluntly.

"Give me your comm frequency. I'll let him tell you what he's willing to share when, and if, he is."

Jazz nodded before pinging his frequency to the femme. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." He was quick to apologize for his bluntness.

"It's my place to prevent this sort of thing," she answered. "It's been a long time since his last breakdown, however, and I've never seen him so excited before. I am the one who neglected their duty."

And then, back to the previous topic, she added, "I'll see to it that he gets your frequency when he's feeling better. Don't be surprised to get messages at the strangest hours, however. He was almost completely nocturnal when I first found him and still goes without recharge occasionally."

Jazz just nodded understandably. "You found him?" he then questioned. Now he was curious about how another outsider ended up in Praxus, especially one that seemed genuinely content with his mate.

She gave an affirmative wing flick before speaking. "It wasn't quite a decavorn ago. I was rather new to my current job and there was this youngling just wandering around outside the wall. He had to have been abandoned within the previous few orn because there'd been a severe storm and he at least didn't have any acid tracks. He'd been abused in all sorts of other ways though." She exvented deeply before continuing.

"I stopped in to visit him in the medcenter while he was recovering every chance I had because how could I not? The medics said I was the only one he seemed to respond to and when he was ready to be released I was given the option to become his guardian. Due to complications, it was a vorn before he could receive his adult upgrades and even now he still has some of that damage."

Beatbox tilted his helm to look at her and she offered him a small smile before he ducked his helm against her frame again. "A few wires in his vocalizer overheated and essentially soldered the entire component in place. There's been a bit of repair work done but it's painful for him to speak much and the only way to fix all the damage is a full frame transfer."

"He was lucky you found him." Jazz commented, leaving out the small tinge of envy he felt that the other had a nice Praxian to deal with. Though it really didn't matter the kind of Praxian trapping them in the city, they were still trapped with no say in their own fate…

"I'd say it was Primus's will," Searchlight answered. "I was lucky to find him too. He's brought so much more to my life than I ever expected."

It took a moment for him to figure out his feelings, but eventually Jazz realized he was jealous of their life together. He was jealous of how they seemed to be able to communicate openly and honestly with each other.

"I bet you'd even let him go home if he wanted to." 

He never meant to say those thoughts aloud, but just hearing them actually formed stung his spark in a way that hurt more than any punishment ever could.

::This is more home than I've ever had.::

The comm came from an unknown frequency but there wasn't much question who it belonged to. Beatbox shyly peeked out at the other Polyhexian, both curious and worried about his reaction.

"There was a time I could have said the same,” Jazz replied aloud.

The conversation was becoming very taxing on Jazz's emotions. There was still so much for him to think through from what he had learned and, if he was being honest with himself, he really just wanted to be in the other Polyhexian's position right now. At least Prowl knew how to pet him. Even though the Praxian didn't know when to implement his knowledge…

"Did you mind if I go clear my helm? I just need to step out for a few moments... " He tried desperately to excuse himself, hoping he could find somewhere alone to break down for a while.

"Stay on the property if you go outside," Searchlight told him. "Or take the door on the left. Everyone's in here so you'll be left alone."

Jazz quickly decided it would be best for his own personal safety to stay inside the house, giving a quick nod and a 'thank you' wing flick before leaving to the other room.

And promptly breaking down in small quiet sobs...

It was difficult for even Jazz to figure out what had gotten him so emotional, all he knew was he hurt and with lack of anything for comfort the only answer he could come up with to help himself was to wait until his spark hurt less.

~~

Once Jazz had exited, Searchlight turned her attention to Prowl. "Do you even have any idea how to care for your mate?"

Wings sliding up in surprise at the accusation and bite in the words, Prowl stumbled to find an answer for her. "I... I've been doing fine so far."

"By whose definition?" she challenged. "Because _that_ was not fine. You left him suffering emotional distress for several kliks without even attempting to offer any comfort."

"I would have if he had asked..."

The femme's wings twitched in a bit of nonverbal profanity as she exvented. "Look, there is more to caring for your mate than simply providing a home and Energon. You also need to be attune to their emotional state. There's not always a chance for them to show how they feel nor is it always safe. You need to learn how to read his moods."

"I understand," Prowl replied after a klik.

"Do you?"

When his sensor wings flicked in a hesitant 'yes', the femme seemed content. "Alright, good. Because when he comes back you need to give him your support."

~~

It took a bit more time than Jazz would have liked to get himself to calm down and think rationally again. Even then, he was slowly realizing there would be a lot more to deal with in the near future. For better or worse he had changed and, it seemed, so had his wants...

After a few kliks Jazz had deemed himself ready enough to return. Too much longer and someone might get worried.

"Sorry..."

The first thing he did after returning was give an apology for his absence. "You know.... life." There was a little shrug with his half-sparked explanation.

Searchlight gave a noncommittal hum to that and made sure to lock optics with Prowl for an astrosecond. His wings flicked in discomfort but he did speak.

"Come here, Jazz." The words were given in a tone that betrayed his lack of experience at this but he did shift to try and seem more welcoming.

Jazz's wings rose in alarm, wondering how he had already done something wrong. Was it so bad to take a little time for himself after such a topic?

"I'm sorry,” he tried again, hoping that Prowl wasn't too upset at him. He hesitantly drew nearer to the black and white mech.

"It's alright, Jazz," Prowl tried again. Partially because Searchlight was still watching but also because he could see the stress now that he was looking. "I just... come here."

As much as the grey Polyhexian did not want to, he followed the other's orders. Getting close enough so that Prowl could do... whatever he was planning, before mumbling a low, "what?"

Catching one of the other's servos, he gently tugged to get Jazz onto the couch again. Jazz gave an undignified yelp of surprise, initially pulling as far back from the Enforcer as he could, to try to protect himself. Only when he determined there was no threat did he relax a little. After letting him settle somewhat, Prowl moved his own servo up to the top of his mate's helm and slowly began petting him. Even then the Polyhexian was a bit jumpy. Soon enough though he was relaxing into the other's touch.

"You really don't do that often, do you?" Searchlight asked casually. "He certainly doesn't seem to anticipate kindness."

"We're only a couple metacycles past the end of training," Prowl attempted to explain. "We're... still adjusting..."

"This is the second time he's ever tried petting me," Jazz outed his mate, feeling very self-satisfied afterwards. It didn't help all the petting was making him feel very content as well.

"Really?" Prowl’s field even flushed with a wave of embarrassment as Searchlight stared at him. "And how often have you felt the need for such a thing?"

"It doesn't matter,” he replied, a bit sullen. "I... never got much physical attention, so why hope for it now?"

"Because," her focus was fully on Jazz now. "If you need something, anything really, it is his obligation to fulfill that need to the best of his ability. That does mean failures sometimes, but it's a greater failure to not put in the effort."

Jazz inched closer to Prowl for more attention. If she was advocating for more petting, he would take more petting. "This is good,” he commented quietly. "I hope for more of this."

"That can probably be arranged," Prowl replied just as softly. The hint of a smile tugged at his facial plating as he brought his other arm up to hold his mate close. Jazz settled easily into the embrace. His sensor panels betraying a sense of contentment that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as complete but may update if we play in this timeline again.


End file.
